Sólo amame
by KazuneMiku
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo , las fantasías y soliloquios dedicados a su ángel de mecho dorados , se había hecho realidad. Ahora , en el año 2228 , ellos ya eran jóvenes adultos casados . Helga era escritora y Arnold era un reconocido científico . Un día , pasa un evento desafortunado llevandose la vida de la te la repentina perdida este se la pasa creando a un robot igualaella
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores , antes de iniciar el primer capitulo de esta dramática y conmovedora historia , me gustaría platicarles acerca sobre mi indagación sobre los avances de la robotica y lo viajes del tiempo ; temas que se van a presentar en esta historia al transcurso de la narración . Y también y para finalizar ,contarles la forma en que va ser narrada esta historia (primera , segunda o tercera persona .

Primero , tocare la parte sobre los avances de la robotica y los viajes de tiempo que se tocan en esta historia . Lo que pasa es que antes de escribir esta historia ,me propuso a nutrirme cerca de los avances de la robotica , entre esto , apareció el tema de la inteligencia artificial cuántica . Un tema revolucionario que va más hacía allá de la simple inteligencia artificial que conocemos . Nos referimos al caso en que un robot que tenga esta arquitectura cuántica , sería más eficiente al responder y también podría tener la capacidad de aprender como los humanos . Y no sólo eso , sino que también tendría la posibilidad de adaptarse a cualquier medio en que este se encontrara .

También hay que considerar que varios robots solamente se contruyen para tareas especificos . Ahora , robots con inteligencia artificial cuantica estos pueden hacer varias tareas a la vez . Al transcurso de la historia se tratara narra como funciona este tipo de inteligencia con los pocos conocimiento que he adquirido (pocos , porque no soy experta en esa área , sólo soy una novata curiosa , queriendo incluir esto en mi novela ).

Por otra parte , la parte de los viajes en el tiempo , este otro aspecto que toca la novela . En ese aspecto no quería profundizar mucho , pero si me estaba informando de varias fuentes para no poner tantas sandeces a la hora de escribir . Aunque se que es una fantasía y podría relatar cosas irracionales , quería que mi novela tuviera un poco de fundamento cientifico , y que no fue sacado por una esquizofrenia con fuertes delirios y alucinaciones o alguien que se fumo mucho para hacer esto .

Es importante mencionar que Albert Einsten fue el primero en dar los fundamentos para que existiera una posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo . Poco después , se fueron sumando científicos , tomando los principios que este había dado . Lo que parece que este sólo dejo ver que habría posibilidad para viajar al futuro , pero había muy poca probabilidad de ir al pasado .

En esta parte , tenemos a dos bandos . Uno es los científicos que creen que se puede ir al pasado y entre esto , ven la posibilidad que se cree un universo alterno. Y el otro bando esque no y esto ocasionaría una el caso de esta novela , se tomara el primer caso , ya que quiero que uno de los personajes viaje al pasado , pero al hacer esto entra en un univeso paralelo , modificando sólo este. Mientras que el otro no lo modifica . Va estar un poco complicada la cosa , pero hay que tomar en cuenta que esto sólo es una fantasía y ya , no quería profundizar mucho en este aspecto.

Para terminar y empezar con la novela , me gustaría informarles , si no se han adelantado al primer capitulo y se hayan hartado , que la novela va ver parte donde se narre en tercera persona y en otras en primera persona , para que sea dinámica la historia . No quería explayarme mucho en esos temas científicos , así que comience la función .


	2. Capitulo 1 : Una nueva era

Bienvenidos al nuevo Hillwod, metrópoli central de un mundo futuro donde humanos, cyborgs y androides cohabitan en una gran armonía .Actualmente los humanos se han acoplado muy bien a la incorporación de estos seres poseedores de inteligencia artificial.

Esa es la ciudad en la que viven Helga y Arnold , jóvenes adultos casados que están perdidamente enamorados . Destilando amor a casa segundo . Hoy por hoy, Helga es una reconocida escritora . Y no es difícil creerlo , ya que desde pequeña escribía infinidad de poemas en honor a su chico de mechones dorados , Arnold , haciendo que desarrollara esa habilidad nata para escribir magníficos y grandiosos escritos que sólo las personas como ella ponían su alma,sudor y creatividad en ello . Por otro lado , Arnold no se quedaba atrás . El se convirtió en un reconocido científico , enfocado en la parte la inteligencia artificial en robots . Aunque otro cosa que le hubiera gustado dedicarse es a ser música de jazz.

Las personas se transportaban en automóviles voladores ; había elevadores voladores , había patines voladoras , y parecía que se fabricaba cualquier aparato que contuviera al final de esta ,la palabra ´´volador´´.

Casi no había una persona en la ciudad que no contara con un robot o cyborg . La globalización tecnología había llegado en todos lados , no había tan sólo ni una parte no se hubiera manifestado esta .

Para ponerse a la fecha , nos encontramos en el año 2228, una época , donde la tecnología ha avanzado a un paso agigantado. Incluso .ya se ha creado la máquina del tiempo , aparato el cual solo pueden acceder pocos estratos de la sociedad,como siempre ,los clase de alta , entre ellos los científicos .

Hoy era 20 de diciembre , trayendo consigo el invierno . Hillwod esta cubierto sutilmente de nieve . La casas estaban decoradas con adornos caracteristicos de la época navideña . A fuera de la calles se podían oir los villancicos navideños al mismo tiempo que se oian a los niños aventar bolas de nieve . Mientras tanto , en un lugar cercano a la casa de huespedes donde solía habitar Arnold , se encontraba una pequeña pero modesta casa futurista . En la cual la habitaban Arnold y Helga.

Una grande flama resplandecía de la chimenea de los casados . Esta lograba proporcionar del calor que ellos necesitaban. Por un lado , ellos estaban de frente de la chimenea, acostados en un sillón acurrucados uno al otro , de forma que arnold se encontraba sobre helga , y helga se encontraba debajo de él , para brindarse el calor que necesitan y también para demostrar el amor que se tenían entre ellos .

Sólo se quedaron fijamente mirando como resplandecía la llama que estaba delante de ellos mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa relajante al sentirse uno al otro y al ser calentados por el fuego que emanaba de la leña .

-Sabes cabeza de balón, si pudiera repetir esta fecha invernal, lo haría mil veces-confeso la rubía mientras seguía cubierta por el rubio .

-Yo también, Helga-confeso también con felicidad el rubio, acomodándose más sobre Helga , haciendo que esta se enfurezca para luego ruborizarse un poco .

-¿Qué te has creído cabeza de balón , para arrimarte hacia mi ?-vocifero la rubía tratando girar su cabeza donde esta arnold mientras se intentaba separar de él

-Lo siento , Helga...-se interrumpió el rubio para luego ponerse a pensar - Digo... Helga , pero si somos esposos y podemos hacer eso.-dijo arnold en tono de duda

-Sí , bueno ... -se detuvo a dudar unos segundos para posteriormente mover las manos aletoriamente .Luegodijo más ! cabeza de balón , pero debes respetar mi privacidad.

-Como tu digas , Helga-dijo entrecerrando los ojos , mostrando una sonrisa picara . El ya conocía tan bien a Helga , y no se molestaba ór su personalidad. Al contrario , este la aceptaba completamente . La quería así tal cual como era : Malhumorada, ruda y linda por dentro.

Las horas pasaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos siendo calentados por la llama que provenía a la chimenea . Mañana era un día muy importante para Arnold ; Niños que están cursando la secundaría , iban a dar un recorrido por todas las instalaciones del Centro de Inteligencia Artificial , donde se creaban los conocidos cyborg,androides y robots , lugar en el cual trabajaba Arnold. Y para orgullo de el , este iba ser el guiador que los iba a adentrar a todas instalaciones que contaba este centro . El se encontraba muy emocionado y excitado , ya que se complace que vean como se crea algo que el hace la mayor parte de sus días.

Ya era un día nuevo, y el sol empezaba a salir mostrando su rayos solares con debilidad contra las ventanas de los habitantes de la ciudad de Hillwod . La nieve todavía seguía danzando en el aire , llenando cada vez de nieve a toda la metrópoli . No fue hasta que el viejo reloj de Arnold , el cual emitía una gran sonido que lograba alcanzar el piso de planta , donde se encontraban Arnold y Helga dormidos. Rápidamente , Arnold , fue entrando en conciencia , al escuchar el sonido que provenía de su reloj que estaba colocado junto a la cama donde dormían los Shortman .Al recobrar la conciencia, su mente le mando el aviso que hoy tenía que hacer la excursión a los chicos de secundaria , ese pensamiento hizo que levantara eficaz pero cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amada esposa que todavía se encontraba durmiendo como oso .

En un instante , no espero que su amada le hiciera el desayuno , y por cuenta propio decidió hacerse su propio desayuno . Cojio los ingredientes del refrigador y los que estaban sobre este , y rápidamente se dispuso a hacerse su comida . Al intentar colocar el aceite ,con mucho cuidado , no pudo evitar que le cayera un poco aceite en la mano provocando que se quemara un poco la mano , provando así , un leve maldición del rubio. Poco a poco le iba agarrando la onda , hasta que un olor rico empezo salir desde el sarten hasta expandirse por toda la sala , incitando que se despertara la rubia que yacía en el sillón se despertara por el agradable olor que emanaba de la cocina .

-Snif ... snif .-trago aire la rubía mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos , seducida por el olor . Al abrirlos , esta rápido entro en conciencia , y se pregunto por la presencia del rubio que esta sobre de ella , que ya no se encotraba sobre ella . Luego , se dio cuenta que la llama que yacía de la chimenea había cesado , y ahora esta se había transformado en puras cenizas. Después , recordó que Arnold tenía que hacer algo importante , y poco a poco se fue levantando con sutiliza , donde se encontraBA SU RADIANTE esposo de mechones dorados .

-Vaya , Arnoldo , me sorprendes. No sólo eres científico , altruista , si no que también cocinero -dijo en un tono confidencial y excitado para luego cruzar sus manos - Dime .. sabes algo más ? .-pregunto en un matiz burlón.

En respuesta a lo que dijo la rubia ,este empezó reír , segundos después , se voltio , y en en una mano empuñaba el sarten que tenía huevos y unos wuafles y en por el contrario la otra maño empuñaba la espátula.

-No sé , Helga , sólo se me siento profundamente orgulloso de tenerte como esposa -dijo con cierta dulzura , mientras dejao la espatula , y su mano que ya era libre , agarro un plato de la estantería poniéndolo sobre la mesa que estaba defrente de el , para posteriormente dejar que cayera los wafles yl e huevo en el plato.

Al escuchar esto la rubía , rápidamente un sentimiento de lindura y felicidad inundaron su ser, y de prisa se lanzo a él para abrazarlo luego que el se sirvio su plato . Lo mantuvo contra su pecho mientras el correspondió su ´cálido abrazo . Luego , la rubía se separo de él pero todavía lo tenía entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me haces la mujer más afortunada del mundo, de tenerte como esposo . Siempre te amara hasta la final , incluso hasta en la muerte-al terminar de decir esto , con sus manos agarro su cachete y delicadamente se acerco a su labios y lo empezó a besar haciendo sutiles pero ingeniosos movimiento al compás con los labios de su amado.

Minutos después , Arnold se encontraba en su centro de trabajo , el cual le quedaba 9 minutos de casa , ya que gracias al transporte volador, este acortaba la distancia entre su trabajo y su casa donde se encontraba . Llegó justo a la hora , en la que se cito para llevar acabo el recorrido : 8:30 .Pocos minutos después los estudiantes se adentraron a la sala principal, cargando en sus pequeñas manos una libreta pequeña. Era hora de comenzar el recorrido .

-Ésta es -dijo Arnold abriendo la puerta-es la sala donde se construyen los cyborg robots y androide . Es una grande y extensa sala donde se dividide en tres partes . Una para la creación de robots , otra para androide y por última una donde se constriuen cyborgs.

En la habitación varios hombres y mujer , con batas y sus manos envueltas por guantes , trabajando con la ayuda de grandes máquinas ,que recojían una aleación de metal para luego moldearla y unirla después a otra , para luego conformar todo un sistema . Los adolescentes que quedaron sorprendidos . Algunos se murmuraba entre si , acerca del deseo de poder trabajar en este centro cuando fueran grande . Unos segundos después el doctor Arnold empezó a hablar.

-Hay que tener en cuenta la diferencias entre cyborg,robot y androides -dijo el científico en un tono firme y seguro , alzando el dedo inidice a la altura de su rostro . Los adolecente empezaron a garabatear en su libreta cada palabra que decían para no perder ningún detalle de lo que decía este.-Para esto hay que ver de donde preceden estos términos . No voy a entrar en detalles , porque seguramente en su escuela básica , les habrán dicho su procedencia. Pero voy a hacer muy resumido . Los cyborg son parte humano y parte robot . Podría considerarse un cyborg un humano que tiene una protesis para poder caminar . Ahora un robot , fue el primer término en aparecer antes que los otros, y suele a referirse maquinas que hacen un labor especifico . Por otro lado , los androides son maquinas humanoides , que tratan de imitar el comportamiento humano aparte que tienen una apariencia muy familiar a nosotros .

Una vez que hizo una pausa a su discurso los adolescente empezaron a murmuran de nuevo.

-Yo tengo un androide , en mi casa . Es la sirvienta que hace todos los labores domestico en mi casa -alguien murmuro a una adolescente morena y de ojos grises , alo que ella respondió : Sí , vaya , yo tengo un androide que es mi niñera -murmuro la morena

Es importante enter que este tipo de tecnología sólo se encarga de realizar una tarea en especifico . Las computadores que ustedes sueles usaran trabajan en bits. Y estos tienen dos estados : apagado y encendido. Por otro lado , tenemos la tecnología cuantica , que es algo que vas más allá de lo que pensamos . La diferencia que hace especial a la tecnología cuántica, y por lo que tiene un potencial tan inmensamente grande, es que sus bits trabajan también con la superposición de ambos estados: encendido y apagado. Esto pasa porque el proceso no ocurre mecánicamente, sino gracias a las normas de la física cuántica. Al aplicar la 'lógica' cuántica al mundo de la informática, se consiguen resolver problemas a toda velocidad, paralelamente y con multitud de resultados para cada variable. Esto implica que si un androide tuviera este arquitectura cuantica , tendría la posibilidad de aprender y adaptarse a cualquier situación de su entorno . -se detuvo para tomar un respiro y luego continuar - Y eso no es todo , si no que también puede desarrollar su creatividad para enfrentarse a diversos problemas y resolverlos estos con la mejor optimización y...-antes que siguiera con su gran discurso un chico pelirrojo de la misma edad de Arnold , que tenía varios artefactos metaliscos en sustitución de varias partes de su cuerpo , se acerco a él , y lo saludo

-Arnold se voltio , al oir a la conocida voz y rápidamente identifico a Eugene .

-Hola Eugene , que gusto verte ¿Cómo te fue en tu recienta trasplante de brazo mecánico ? -dijo con entusiasmo el rubio a su viejo amigo de la infancia

-Oh , Muy bien , Arnold . Me siento fenomenal . Me siento como Robocop -dijo entusiasmo alzando sus brazos .-Si sigo lastimandome de esa manera algún día terminare como un androide .-cambio a un tono un tanto triste.

-Así es , Eugene , por eso ten mucho cuidado - Al finalizar de decir esto , Arnold , le tomo de un hombre , y se dispuso salir por la puerta de entrada.


	3. Chapter 3 : El atardecer

El melenudo y sus pequeños seguidores después de recorres otras salas, llegaron a la más revolucionaria y más importante donde podrían haber estado antes ; La sala de desarrollo de inteligencia artificial cuántica . Un lugar donde por una parte se estaba implementado la inteligencia en computadoras y en otra parte se instauraba dicha inteligencia en androide , sin embargo , ninguno salía a la luz , excepto las computadoras con susodicha capacidad. Esto es debido a que todavía siguen en fase de prueba.

-Bien , eso ha sido todo . Espero que se hayan divertido chicos. Fue un placer hacer un recorrido con ustedes-Antes de comunicarles algo este se voltio para verlos y finalizar el recorrido.

Los demás niños emitieron un sonido de tristeza, y se todos bajaron su cabeza con señal de melancolía. Les había entretenido mucho el recorrido y todavía no quería irse.

Al darse cuenta de la tristeza de los niños , Arnold , este sugerio una idea :-Ya sé , vamos por un helado , antes de que se vayan , chicos . Ustedes eligen el sabor .-dijo alegremente con una sonrisa de par a par.

Los niños inmediatamente cambiaron su semblante a uno de alegría ,y asistieron a la petición del cabeza de balón en unisono una respuesta afirmativa´.

Poco después, Arnold , encontró la heladería más cercana al edificio y le compro a cada uno su helado y el también , sin nada a cambio y se dispusieron a sentarse en un banco cerca de ahí . Mientras disfrutaban su helado , todos empezaron a hablar sobre su experiencia en el centro . Arnold , se sentía tan orgulloso y feliz a la vez , porque le gustaba que los niños apreciaran su trabajo y de las demás personas que trabajaban ahí . Y también, de su alivio que deja en buenas manos el centro a futuras generaciones .

Se empezó a hacer más tarde, y todos se empezaron a ir , exepto Arnold , que seguía trabajando en sus prototipos que había empezado días atrás. Unas horas después este estaba agotado así que decidió ir a su casa, para ver por fin a su hermosa esposa que la estaba esperando ansiosamente.

Una vez que entro a su casa , como siempre, Helga se encontraba esperándolo angustiada , pero a la vez entusiasmada , sentando en una silla enfrenta de la puerta principal.

La rubía se abalanzo hacía él , y lo lleno de beso en las mejillas y en el cuello , y por último en sus carnosos labios ; besos los cuales correspondía tiernamente .

Después de asfixiarlo con sus besos, esta se alejó un poco mientras le agrraba las manos y comento: Por dios , cabeza de balón … ¿Cuántas horas más ibas estar ahí …Moria en vida al no saber de ti por todo este tiempo y que no pudieras estar en mis acojedoras manos sintiéndote a cada momento-dijo con lamento . Parecía que estaba interpretando unos de sus soliloquios defrente de él .

Era casi el mismo discurso de cada día después que llegaba a la casa, o almenos de lunes a viernes que el melenudo iba al trabajo. Y este lo seguía pronunciado con la misma desesperación y angustia, sólo que con diferentes frases.

-Lo sé , mi amada , perdóname . Sabes que no aguanto ningún segundo no estar contigo . Pero estaba trabajando en un prototipo que llevo varias semanas trabajando antes lo que me quita gran parte de mi tiempo –dijo con lamento con un rostro triste ,todavía sosteniendo las suaves y delicadas manos de su querida esposa.

Al escuchar su respuesta , este entristeció más , y se soltó bruscamente de las manos de su amado , ahora quedando de espaldas de su amado. Este quedo sorprendido a la reacción de su amada , y rápidamente la agarro de sus hombro y con sutilidad la voltio donde estaba él.

-¡Qué paso , mi amor ¿ … Dije algo que te hizo enojar … Dimelo .. y me perdonare inmediatamente y me perdonare ante ti .-dijo angustiado al hallar en su rostro un semblante de melancolía y de dolor que conmovieron a su esposo.

-Lo que pasa esque ahora que trabaja en ese Centro , ya no pasas mucho tiempo conmigo . Parece que te importa más ese tonto Centro que nuestro relación, Arnoldo.-dijo entre palabras entrecortadas y leves sollozos , audibles para Arnold.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su amada , este rápidamente quedo estupefacto . Ya que segundos después Arnold , se da cuenta que su amada tiene razón . Desde que trabaja ahí ya no esta mucho tiempo con ella , incluso los sábados y domingos , ya que este se la pasa trabajando en varios proyectos de su empresa . Rara vez salen un sábado o domingo , para pasar el rato después cambia su semblante a uno triste.

-Tienes razón , mi amada. Te he dejado abandonada. Pero desde ahora te prometo que te dedicare más tiempo y menos a mi trabajo .-Una vez que dijo esto , este la agarro de las manos y las junto con las de él , mientras que la miraba con sus ojos con ilusión y amor sincero.

Helga , al sentir el roze de el suave tacto de su ángel, lo miro y se dejo perder en sus ojos de esmeralda verde . Podría hasta vivir ahí . Segundos después , esta lo razono.

-Ay, Arnold , ahora me haces sentir culpable. Quiero que pasas tiempo contigo , pero tampoco quiero que le restes tiempo a tus importantes trabajo que has estado poniendo todo tu esfuerzo en ellos-Mientras decía esto , jugaba con sus ojos , mirando a casa parte de su sala , hasta llegar a los del melenudo , y quedarse contemplando sus ojos , y después seguir con la misma rutina .-Lo que podemos hacer , esque cuando tengas tiempo , me hables a la casa , y almenos casi todos los sábado o domingo que me lleves a algún lugar para pasar el tiempo juntos . Ese es mi últimatum , cabeza de balón.-finalizo con una sonrisa pizpireta , recordando a la vieja Helga .

Como respuesta , Arnold , sonríe inmediatamente y le empezaron a brillar los ojos para después sujetar a helga de su cintura con sus manos y elevarla hacía el cielo . Helga se sorprendio ante el repentino comportamiento de su esposo

-Me parece bien ,Helga . Eres genial .Te amo-Dijo alegremente mientras la sotenía hacía arriba.

-Lo sé , Arnold , soy una persona genial .Ahora bájame , antes que vomite sobre ti , mi pay de queso que me comi hace unos minutos –Se bufo .

Al escuchar sus palabras, este ´rápidamente la bajo a la altura de su cabeza , y este se acercó delicadamente y acerco sus labios carnosos a los de la rubía. Arnold hacía pequeños pero suaves movimientos con la boca de Helga , que esta seguía al compaz. Siendo como si de un baila de tratara. Poco a poco, Arnold iba bajando a la rubia, mientras que el beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Luego la agarro de su cintura y la empujo hacia él.

Después, ya saben lo que paso a continuación. Sólo diremos que se destilo mucho amor y pasión.

La rubía y el melunudo , sólo esperaron a que fuera Sábado para poder ir algún lugar, los dos juntos . Para esto , Arnold , había preparado algo , durante el trascurso de la semana , que sorprendería a la rúbía y que intensificará su amor . Pero sin embargo, era una sorpresa, hasta el día de hoy .

Arnold , se encontraba manejando el auto , mientras a su lado , se encontraba su radiante esposa Helga, , observando el paisaje que se encontraba a su vista, que se dejaba ver cada vez que avanzaban mas . Sus manos de los rubios estaban unidas, hasta que arnold quito delicadamente su mano y la paso sobre la pierna sobre Arnold , haciendo que esta se volitaría a verlo para después un color Camín tenuemente tiñera sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué crees que puedes tocarme la pierna , cabeza de balón-espeto sin pelos en la lengua. Ahora con las manos cruzadas y con un leve fruncimiento en sus cejas.

-Helga , cuántas veces se te olvidara , que ya estamos casados . Y que podemos hacer lo que queramos –dijo con tranquilidad mientras seguía prestando atención al camino.

-Como sea-dijo rodando sus ojos a otro lado al tiempo que descruzaba sus brazos-¡Y dónde se supone que me llevaras , melenudo ' Me llevas diciendo durante el trascurso de la semana que es una sorpresa hasta hoy . Pero te has dado cuenta que hoy es el día. –dijo en tono burlón moviendo sus manos con cierta libertad.

-Sí , Helga, pero lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos . No seas impaciente. –dijo firme sin dejar de prestar atención al camino.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la rubia se cruzó de manos y puso una cara de pocos amigos , para después refunfuñar.

Arnold , al escuchar su reacción , este soltó un par de carcajadas .-Te encantara . Yo lo sé.-dijo en un tono confiado

Al escuchar el cálido sonido de sus palabras, esta poco a a poco bajo sus brazos hasta ponerlos es su lugar original a la vez que dejo de fruncir su cejo. Y se le quedo mirando con un rostro curioso y intrigado.

Los dos permanecieron en un relejante y cómodo silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Arnold se destuvo enfrente de unas rocas y acto seguido se quito su cinturón y se bajo del auto para ir a la puerta del copiloto donde se encontraba su bella esposa . Este le abrió la puerta y después le ofreció una mano.

-Baje mi damisela . Su espera termino . Ya llegamos .-dijo en un tono elefante y sotifiscado mientras le ofrecía su mano . A lo que la rubía delicadamente le dio su mano , mientras estaba miraba a sus alrededores para reconocer el lugar . Se podían escuchar el canto armonico de las aveas y al fondo una gran vista al mar .

-Porqué me trajiste aquí, Arnoldo ¿ - pregunto la rubia mientras pocoa poco baja del auto con ayuda de su rubio .

-Esque no una vez no me dijiste que tu deseo más anhelado era estar arriba de un farol mientras contemplábamos la vista al mar juntos –dijo el rubío soñadoramente , quien solto la mano de la rubía , porque ya había pisado tierra .

Una vez que analizo sus palabras , la rubía ,esta intento recordar ese momento en su menta . Hasta segundos después dio con el clavo , y poco a poco cambio su semblante a uno encantado y se le dibujo una sonrisa soñadora en su boca.

-Oh por dios , cabeza de balón . Eres tan romántico-dijo la rubía juntando sus manos en forma soñadora . Para después agarrar la mano del rubio y arrastrarlo para subir al faro y cumplir su más anhelado deseo de la pelirubia .

Minutos después , se encontraban ahora ya arriba , en el último piso , donde se podía contemplar plenamente la vista al mar. Arnold sólo tomo la mano de su amada y coincido con su mirada , para luego dirigirla a la vista del mar. Parecía que cuando contemplaban los dos la vista al mar , empezó una cálida ,instrumental , tranquila y melodiosa canción en sus mentes mientras en el trasfondo escuchaban el sonido del mar en un vaivén y el cálido viento que hacía que su melenas volaran libremente por el aire.

-Te amo, Helga-susurro sin dejar de ver la hermosa vista al mar.

-Y yo a ti . Mucho más de lo que tu me pudieras amar . No sabes cuánto –dijo tranquilamante con pasión igual sin dejar de ver la vista al mar.

Poco después Helga , se acercó delicadamente a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro . Él acerco más hacia él con su mano en rodeando su cintura . Mientras seguían contemplando la vista . Podían quedarse así durante todo el tiempo. Ellos no se querían separar, pero sus deberes no se lo permitían. Sin embargo, se quedaron un largo tiempo contemplando la panorámica que se les ofrecía mientras seguían juntos.


	4. Chapter 4 : Una noche en Chez Paris

Antes de empezar con el cuarto capitulo quería pedirles una disculpa por saltarme varias puntos y comillas. No soy muy buena en el aspecto de reacción y colocación de signos ortográficos . Pero como dicen con la práctica se aprende . Así que para mi este es un medio de aprendizaje . Muchas gracias.

Al día siguiente, Arnold había recibido una carta de una invitación para que le entregaran un premio de parte del centro que trabajaba, por sus importantes aportaciones que ha realizado a la empresa que trabaja. El rubio se emocionó mucho y rápidamente le aviso a su amada para que lo pudiera acompañar en ese preciado evento.

Este día, los dos se quedaron en la casa viendo unas películas románticas y de acción mientras se atascaban de comida chatarra. Los dos estaban acurrucados en la cama mientras que una manta los arropaba para proporcionarles un cálido calor.

Sus siguientes eventos en su lista, eran una cena romántica en el Chez Paris y un día donde se reunión sus más íntimos amigos para la entrega de regalos. La cita encabezo el primer lugar de la lista, para luego culminar con la reunión de los amigos . Eventos que se festejarían la próxima semana sin excepción , hasta llegar el día viernes , el día de la entrega de su premio de Arnold.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta que el primer evento de la lista llego. Antes de ir al restaurante Helga dio una vista al spa y luego llego a la casa y se dio un baño de aguas de rosas . Posteriormente se puso lo más bella humanamente posible para su amado . Y se vistió de acuerdo a los buenos consejos que le dio su querida amiga Rhonda , que la estaba asesorando en todo este asunto de quererse ver bien , sin perder su estilo que la caracterizaba.

Por otro lado , Arnold , no se quedo atrás , y se puso lo más atractivo y elegante que pudo para ese día tan especial .

Las horas pasaban y todavía no estaban listos . Las 7 en punto , ya empezaron a bajar . Helga salía del baño de abajo y segundos después Arnold , del piso de arriba . Los dos estaban perfectamente arreglados.

Una vez que llego Arnold , los dos cruzaron y miradas y se quedaron a contemplarse por unos minutos . Un color carmesí , empezó a teñir fuertemente sus mejillas sin dejar de verse . Los ojos de los brillaban , como si estuvieran viendo un diamante en bruto enfrente de ellos . Arnold rompió el silencio en que se encontraban sumerjidos.

-Vaya , Helga , mi vida . Te ves hermosa .-dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca con una espalda.

Las palabras de Arnold sólo hicieron que se sonrojara más y apartara su vista del melonudo hacía otro lado .

-Gracias…tu..tu-tardamudeo mientras se acaricibía su brazo izquierdo – tu también te ves atractictivo…-inmediatamente que termino su oración esta rápidamente agarro la mano del rubío y lo arrastro hacía la salida .-Buenos , ya es hora de irnos melonudo . Ya se va ser tarde y van a cancelar nuestra cita.-dijo apresuradamente y abrió la puerta y lo sento en el coche volador.

En respuesta Arnoldo asintió . Y una vez que estaba dentro del coche empezó a consucir hacia el dichoso Chez Paris . Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras llegaban al restaurante . Sin embargo , todavía seguían perplejos por su iluminante belleza que radiaban.

Pocos minutos después llegaron , y aparcaron el coche en el primer lugar vacío que encontraron . Como siempre , Arnold se adelanto a Helga , y le abrió la puerta del copiloto , y dio su mano antes que bajara la pelirubia .Esta delicadamente cedió su mano al rubio y poco bajaba del coche . Este la miraba con cierta admiración y ternura. Ella sólo se perdía entre sus ojos esmeralda.

Pocos después empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante . Detrás de un mesa , se encontraba un chico para recibirlos.

-Hola . Soy Arnold Shortman con mi acompañante Helga Patakis . Nosotros ordenamos una mesa con mi nombre.-dijo en un tono firme y confiado , pero a la vez feliz.

Al escuchar las palabras del señor Arnold , rápidamente , busco el nombre entre varios nombres que estaban apuntados en su lista , hasta por fin hilar con el susodicho nombre. Alzo su mirada , y rápidamente dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los miro a cada uno.

-Claro que sí , ustedes reservaron la mesa V.I.P . Acompañenme , les enseñare su mesa. –mientras iba diciendo esto , camino hacia hasta la mesa que les correspondía a los rubios.

Ellos asistieron y siguieron al señor . Segundos después , se encontraban en una mesa con dos sillas . El señor jalo una hacía atrás , haciendo una seña a la pelorrubía , para que esta tomara asiento .

-Sientese acá señorita –dijo mientras sostenía la silla.

-De acuerdo – dijo la rubía mientras poco a poco se sentaba en la silla con delicadeza .-Gracias.

El rubio en cambio , enarco levemente la ceja , y se acercó a la otra silla y la jalo para sentarse .

El chico que los atendió se alejo lentamente mientras no dejaba de mirar a la rubía con una sonrisa cálida. El rubio observo ese comportamiento y rápidamente empuño sus puños y frunció el cejo. Segundos después , la rubía percato el comportamiento de su mano y acerco su mano sobre la de él .

-No vale , la pena Arnoldo . Sólo me ofreció la silla-dijo en un tono confiado.

Al escuchar sus palabras y al sentir el tacto de su mano , poco a poco cambio su semblante a uno más relajado . Este agarro las manos de la rubía y las alzo a la altura de su cabeza.

-No soportaría a nadie que te mirara de la forma que lo hizo ese chico. Pero esta vez me aguantare porque tú me lo dices , querida. –dijo mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

-Eres tan celoso, Arnoldo . Pero aveces siento que tus celos me van a volver la rubía tranquilamente

-Oye . Tu también te pones celosa . Esa vez que te enteraste que una chica me coqueteo e intento salir conmigo .-dijo con afán de victoria. En rostro hizo una facción de puchero.

-Oye , pero mis celos son más razonables , cabeza de balón.-dijo en un tono un tanto enfadado - ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria al saber que la persona que amo le esta coqueteando una mocosa de 11 años . Digo podría ser tu hija . ¡Criminal ¡ -al decir la última palabra esta alzo los manos hacia el cielo , perdiendo un poco de su feminidad .

Esta bien , tu ganas Helga ; Sólo por esta ocasión –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y en su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa y ojos pispiretos.

Pocos después , los dos pidieron lo que iban a comer al camarero y después de pedir , helga jalo el traje del camarero y le dijo algo entre susurros. . En la espera, los se quedaron mirando fijamente con una sonrisa pícara mientras entrecerraban los ojos.

-¿Qué le pediste al camarero , Helga'.-Dijo el rubío curioso sin dejar de mirarla con picardía .

-Ya sabes –dijo para después mirarse las uñas de su manos – Cosas de mujeres .- dijo la rubía ahora centranso su vista hacia él .

Antes que Arnold emitiera una respuesta , el camarero llegó con su comida . Y por último , el camarero le acerco una champagne a la rubía .

-Este es lo que me pidió señorita – dijo en voz baja el camarero .

-Síi , gracias . Aquí esta su propina – le metió la propino en el bolsillo más cercano de su agarro la botella . Y pocos después el mesero se alejo de la mesa.

Helga agito rápidamente la botella y abrió el tampón que estaba arriba de el champagne y escurriendo con el líquido que salió a Arnold . Ensuciando su caro traje.

Pocos después esta dijo:-Felicidades , Arnold . Por la entrega de tu premio . Ya sabía que eras un sabelotodo .-se carcajeo.

Arnold agarro una servilleta que estaba cerca de él , y con lo que puso se seco lo que le había caído en el traje.

-Vaya , gracias , mi amor . Pero todavía no me dan el premio , Helga-dijo con una sonrisa levemente inocente.

-Sí , pero acaso no leíste bien , Arnoldo . Pusieron que te van a dar el premio por tus aportaciones a la investigación. Sólo me estoy adelantando –dijo helga en un tono firme ya conocido.

-Ohh,bueno pues muchas gracias , querida .-dijo arnold regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Poco después empezaron a comer como desquiciados quitándoles su porto elegante que traín . Haciendo sólo que los demás clientes se les quedaran viendo con cara de desaprobación . Era cierto que ahora que Arnold pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo con Helga , se le habían quedado pegado varios hábitos que ella tenía. Como también a ella se le habían quedado varios hábitos que tenía su querido rubio .

Minutos después lo dos quedaron satisfechos y emitiendo por último un eructo , volviendo a llamar la atención de los clientes provocando una mirada devuelta de desaprobación.

Más tarde , se quedaron en una cabaña que habían rentado exclusivamente para esa noche tan especial . Cuando llegaron se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron un bata que cubría su delicado pero bien formado cuerpo.

Los se quedaron acurrucados sobre el sillón , mientras miraban una canal de la televisión que estaba enfrente de ellos . Entonces Arnold , apago la tele , y empezó a besar cariñosamente a su amada , mientras ella correspondía al baso . Y subía sus manos a su sedoso cabello y masajeaba su cabeza con sus delicadas yemas de los dedos a transcurso del beso . Los dos quedaron ahí y decidieron por optar a hacer el amor en el sillón. Eran unos de los 40 lugares donde podrían hacer el amor. El amor que destallaban hizo que les proporcionara el calor que necesitaban. Helga solo se entregó completamente a él .


	5. Chapter 5:Reunión de amigos

Hoy era el día del penúltimo evento de la lista de los dos rubios :Reunión de amigos. Debido a la rigurosa carga de trabajo que tenían los rubios y sus amigos más cercanos (Phoebe y Gerald), no se han podido ver y hablar tranquilamente . Por eso hacían esta reunión mensual para poder ponerse al tanto sobre lo que pasado en sus vidas y uno que otro chisme que rondaba por ahí .

Esta reunión era sumamente especial ya que habían acordado un intercambio de regalos entre los amigos tan unidos. Phoebe le tenia que regalar algo a helga y viceversa ;Gerald a Arnold, y así de la misma forma .

Los rubios ya habían comprado los regalos que iban intercambiar. Su casa era el lugar de reunión de los colegas ; los dos se han dado la oportunidad de tener todo preparado :cafetera llena de café caliente , galletas , entre otros aperitivos para hacer más amena la reunión.

La manecilla de reloj rotaba por el eje haciendo un sonido que solo entusiosmaba a la rubia , porque a cada paso se acercaba la hora en que Gerald y Phoebe hacieran sus aparación en la casa de los casados.

Los minutos y segundos parecían eternidades hasta que la manecilla reloj marco las cico de la tarde , hora acordada entre los amigos para venir. Pasaron unos minutos y se pudo oir el timbre que provenía desde la puerta . De inmediato , la rubia se dio cuenta y fue corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola chicos . Me alegro que hayan venido –vio a las dos parejas juntas llevando consigo un regalo en sus manos –.Pasen o no quieren ser congelados –la rubia dio pasas atrás y los dos chicos se metieron y caminaron hacia la sala de estar; Helga y Phoebe de detuvieron a mitad del pasillo , así que Gerald fue el primero en llegar a la de estar donde se encontraba su viejo amigo Arnold.

-Hola amigos .Que bueno que vinieron ; tanto tiempo . Los he extrañado-Confeso Arnold ampliamente con una gran sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Nosotros también, viejo-contesto el moreno con apariencia afromericana y se acerco a él y hizo su tan conocido saludo-.¿Cómo has estado? Te veo un poco desgastado

-Bien , hermano . Ya sabes , mi trabajo me consume mucho-declaro Arnold mientras se encojía en hombres y lucía una sonrisa timida.

-Mph..Mphh…Esto no esta bien , deberías descansar . Te lo mereces . He leído varios periódicos que hablan sobre ti y la empresa donde trabajas-confeso Gerald seguro.

-Sí , lo sé…-gerald lo interrumpe antes que fuera decir algo –Y dime¿Cómo va tu vida sexual ,viejo?-pregunto en voz baja en un tono confidencial.

Al escuchar su pregunta , este se sonrojo –Bien….-este se rasco la nuca-.a decir verdad muy bien-en ese momento vio como su amada y phoebe se pararon enfrente de ellos. Ellas no paraban de hablar desde el recibidor ; tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

Al percibir su mirada, la rubia volteo y le dedico una cálida y seductora sonrisa . Por parte del pelirrubio,el le devolvió la misma sonrisa con la misma intensidad. Con solo mirarse se podían ver el amor descomunal que se tenían; no hacían falta besos para demostrarlo .

Los amigos se pusieron a hablar de varias cosas a la vez . A pesar de no verse en tan solo una mes , habían pasado tantas cosas. Gerald y phoebe anunciaron que van a comprar una casa muy cerca donde vivian los rubios y donde pronto esperan vivir juntos solo como pareja de novios –la idea de casarse no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos . Por su parte , phoebe no creía en el matrimonio y pensaba que no servía para nada ;por otra parte , Gerald no le gustaba el compromiso ; eso no iba nada con él -.

Empezó a oscurecer más y parecía que nunca iban a terminar de hablar y comer . Al final , estos finalmente se dignaron a hacer el intercambio de regalos . Phoebe le regalo a Helga un suerte rosa ;helga le dio a Phoebe , unos chocolates ;Gerald le dio a Arnold un microscopio nuevo ;Arnold por su parte le dio un balón de basquetbol autografiado por el basoquebolista actual que tanto le gustaba. En ese momento , reinaba la felicidad . Se ponía sentir la brisa navideña inundando cada rincón de sus corazones. Probablemente , es el mejor día del año para ellos. Sin embargo , nunca creerían que ese momento más bello iba ser destruido por un acontecimiento que estaba fuera de sus manos.


End file.
